Confession at the prom
by Takari Gurl
Summary: Kari and TK go to a prom together. What happens there? This is my first fic. Really short.


No I don't own Digimon or the characters.  
  
I fixed the fic cause alot of people complained about the quotes.   
Hey! That was my first fic!  
It should be eaisier to read now.  
Sorry I forgot the disclaimer the first time.  
  
  
  
  
This story takes place at Highton View Terrace and Odaiba Middle School 02.  
  
Kari walked into the classroom. She sat next to T.K.   
She heard the teacher say,"On Friday, we  
are going to have a prom, choose a partner."   
  
On the way home, a couple of boys came up to  
her. They included Davis Motimiya and Ken Ichijouji.   
Yolei was jealous. "How come Kari gets the  
cute guy?" On her way, Kari met up with Tai. The high school had a prom too.   
He was going  
with Sora. He pushed through the crowd.   
"Hey, what's going on?"   
"Whatta ya think?"   
Kari had expected T.K. Where was he?   
  
Kari got home. Why hadn't T.K. asked her?   
She called him. "T.K., will you be my partner?"   
"Yeah, sure."   
"Why didn't you call me?" "I asked.  
"I thought you'd kill me."  
"Of course not silly. I knew we were meant to be together ever since I was 8."  
"Really? I was always too shy to ask you out.   
Don't you think you fit better with Davis? I mean,  
he looks just like your bro."   
"No he doesn't."  
  
Meanwhile: "Hey Patamon, do you know what a prom is?"  
" Of course. It's this round thing you eat."  
"No, not a plum, a prom."   
"I don't know Gatomon, let's ask Kari and T.K. I think they're in it."  
"You mean eating it Pata?"   
"Whatever."  
  
"Kari?"   
"Huh?"   
"What's a prom?"   
"It's when boys and girls dance together on the dance floor."   
"With a boy? That's sick."  
"No it's not."   
"Who do you like Gatomon?"   
"Everyone except the bad Digimon."   
"As a boyfriend?"   
"Well I kinda like Angemon when I'm AngeWomon, but I don't  
think Patamon likes me."  
"Well, why don't you ask? I'm sure he likes you."   
"He'll kill me for sure."  
Kari- (sigh) "Here we go again. Just confess."  
  
At T.K.'s house: "Hey T.K., what's a prom?"   
"Call Kari."   
"Okay."   
"Hey Gato, did you figure it out?"   
"Yeah, it's this boy-girl thing. Kinda weird."  
"A what?"   
"Well, you go to the prom with someone you like.  
Do you like anyone Patamon?"   
"Well, I don't really want to tell. I-I-kinda-lets watch a movie."  
"Don't change the subject."   
"Oh, Okay."   
"Think it over and tell me tomorrow. I'm counting on it."  
"Aww, come on..."  
  
BBRINGG!   
"Hello? Hi Patamon it's me, Kari. I wanted to settle this discussion and tell you that  
Gatomon likes you."   
"Really?"   
Gatomon: (panting) "Kari I told you not to spit it out. No I don't  
Patamon."   
(Sniffing) "Well, I like you."   
"Really?"   
"Really."   
"Decision made. We're going to the prom with  
Kari and T.K. I'll teach you some new dance moves."  
  
Kari- "Hey Gato, ready for the prom?"   
"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to wear a dress Kari?"   
"Yeah, I guess so."   
Kari was wearing a pink clip and tanktop, blue bell-bottoms, and black platforms.   
The next time Kari came out, she was wearing a clip with diamonds, a diamond necklace, a velvet  
black skirt, and a velvet dark red tanktop.   
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
Kari met T.K. at the entrance.   
"Ready T.K.?"   
"Yeah!"  
On their turn, the music was really fast so they danced really fast.   
Their turn was over.   
"T.K., I didn't know you could dance so well.   
"Neither did I."  
  
All of a sudden, SkullGreymon appeared.   
The people screamed.   
Gatomon and Patamon armor digivolved and used their golden noose to bring   
SkullGreymon outside. They de-digivolved and then digivolved into Angemon   
and Angewomon. Kari and T.K. rode on their backs. "Celestial  
Arrow!" "Hand of fate!" It didn't work and Angemon de-digivolved. Angewomon- "Let me take care  
of this." She used Celestial Arrow several times, but it didn't work. "Heven's Charm!" That did it.  
  
Just then, Davis came with ExVeemon. "Great timing Davis." "No fair! Kari and TJ started without  
us!" "Actually, we ended without you."   
Principal-"And this year's prom queen and king are Miss  
Hikari Kamiya and Mr.Takeru Takaishi." (Cheering)  
"Oh my gosh!" They went up the stage and danced some more. "Not only were you the best  
dancers, you saved us all from that skeleton thing. You call it SkullGreymon?"   
T.K: "Too bad Davis"  
Kari: ( Gigling )   
  
As for Kari and T.K., it was a great day.   
Davis? That's another story.   
  
"I'm gonna get you someday T.S.   
  
  
  
There done fixing it. 


End file.
